


"I Have To Think About It"

by MellMellMell



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Brother/Sister chats, Fluff, Love, M/M, actual communication, actual talking, heart to heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellMellMell/pseuds/MellMellMell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being caught in the shower together by Charity, Aaron decides to ask Robert to move in with him. But it heartbroken when Robert says he has to think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on some of the spoilers for the up coming weeks. Unlikely what will happen but one can hope. Going to be 2/3 chapters long. Thank you for all the feedback on my other stories, it's so appreciated and I hope you enjoy this one as much!

"Uck Robert calm down!", shouted Aaron, 

"No, Aaron! She can't just keep barging in everywhere and making comments like that!", shouted Robert back, more aggressive than Aaron had been,

"She's just a wind up, you know that, she's like you in that respect,"

"Do not compare me to Charity!"

The two boys stood in their room at the Woolpack, staring each other out. They had been having a rather enjoyable time in the shower before charity had barged in, stating she had to get ready and could Robert "please get over his gay phase so we can have the bathroom back". This had led to Robert storming out and the argument that had ensued. 

"Robert, I get it, I'm embarrassed too but we'll get over it. Could've been worse, could have been mum or Liv!", joked Aaron, hoping to relieve the tension. 

"I'm not embarrassed! Why should I be I have nothing to be embarrassed about!"

"Woah, calm that ego down there mate,"

"Not your mate!", Robert said through gritted teeth, it always annoyed him. 

"Aw c'mon Robert you are being unreasonable!"

"No I'm not!", he slumped down onto the bed, all the wind gone from his sails. He was being a tad dramatic, even he had to admit that. To himself of course, not to Aaron. He just hated the comments and the remarks from Charity. He had fought so long to convince himself it was a phase, not who he really was, that now, when he was finally comfortable with everything, he didn't need reminding of who he had been. 

Aaron sat beside his boyfriend, taking his hand in his and resting his head on his shoulder. He used to hate that Robert was taller, another thing he had over him, but now he loved it. During the trial it had made him feel safe. Whenever Robert would hug him, or stand close, he would cover him up and it always made him feel like no-one could get near. 

"You know Rob, you could talk to me. Tell me what's really going on?", he spoke quietly now, softly. Robert wasn't one for opening up that easily and Aaron knew if he tried to force the issue he would close up completely, and that was usually when he got mean. 

"I just..", Robert started, before hesitating. He hated being a burden. Especially to Aaron. He also knows that if he wants this to work, -and he really does want it to work-, then he has to be honest. He can't always be keeping Aaron in the dark. That's where all their recent problems had come from, "I just don't want you to start believing her", he slumped onto his back, not opening his eyes to look at Aaron, who was sat staring down at him. 

"Believe what?", asked Aaron, genuinely confused. He looked down at the older man and couldn't help think he was just a giant, overgrown child. Always insecure about the things Aaron had never bothered about. Thinks like ordering the wrong take out, or forgetting to take bins out, or like when Liv's cousin came to visit and was apparently cute. He would fuss and fuss and fuss until he got himself in a right muddle. This is when he or Liv would have to step in and tell him that it was alright that he had ordered sweet corn on the pizza, they could pick it off. That it was fine that he had forgotten about the bins, or that "no Robert I'm not into Liv's cousin". 

"Believe that it's just a phase, 'cause it's not Aaron I love you!", he spoke quickly, almost so quickly Aaron had to really concentrate to pick it up. He could see the urgency Robert was trying to convey, it made his his heart swell and ache all at the same time. 

"I know Robert, I know you do. And I love you too, you don't have to worry, I'm not going to start have doubts because of Charity," he almost laughed. It was laughable, Aaron wanted Robert more than anything. Charity was the last person who was going to get in the way. 

The relief was visible throughout Roberts whole body. He hadn't realised that he had been tensing every muscle, and they all released at once. 

"C'mon lets get dressed blondie, we both have work, if your lucky I might let you drive me,"

"Is that a promise?", asked Robert suggestively, lowering his voice the way he knew drove Aaron crazy. 

Aaron almost bought, almost gave in and took Robert right there. But that would have made them late for work three days in a row, and he didn't think he could take anymore of Adams teasing. 

"Hurry up,"

"Fine," grumped Robert, 

Yep, thought Aaron, definitely an overgrown child. 

*** 

A few hours later and they were finished work for the day. Adam had cleared out a few hours earlier, taking Vic on some mystery trip. They sat on the step having one last coffee in peace before heading back to the chaos that had become the Woolpack living quarters. 

"You know I've been thinking Rob," spoke Aaron, breaking the comfortable silence, "maybe we could get our own place? Me, you and Liv? I mean I know it's not ideal, but it could be good for us," 

Robert didn't say anything, just looked at him. Aaron was rarely nervous around Robert anymore, never bothered about asking him anything. He had always just assumed that they were on the same page about everything. He was now starting to regret getting so comfortable. It had lead to him not even considering that Robert wouldn't want to live with him and Liv, and therefore he had just asked. The nerves were kicking in full strength as Robert still hadn't said anything. Just staring at him like he wasn't real. 

Finally, after what Aaron decided was the thousandth minute Robert said, "I have to think about it".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and Robert have a heart to heart.

For the first time in weeks Robert had decided to spend the night at Victoria's. He needed the space. He felt bad, he knew what Aaron would be thinking. That he was running scared, and what Robert wanted more than anything was to run over to him and tell him that it wasn't true, and that he loved him and of course he wanted to live with him. But he couldn't, because he was scared. Scared that if he moved in with Aaron everything would get ruined. Or more to the point he would ruin it. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the slamming of the front door. Victoria and Adam came bursting into the kitchen, disrupting his peace. 

"Alright Rob," said Adam surprised, "wasn't expecting to see you here mate. Explains why Aaron had a bit if face on,"

"Robert?", spoke Victoria softly, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," answered Robert dismissively,

"Doesn't look like nothing,", shot back Victoria, she always could see right through him, 

"I could always ring Aaron and see what he's got to say," suggested Adam, 

"No, no don't do that,", exclaimed Robert, 

"Look Adam, can you give us a minute?", asked Victoria, she knew her brother pretty well, and there was no way he was going to open up with Adam around. 

"Yeah course, I'll be upstairs if you need me," giving Vic a kiss on the cheek and heading out the door, 

"Right, now it's just us, tell me what wrong?", pushed Victoria,

"Aaron asked me to move in with him,"

"Aw Rob that's great! Isn't it?" 

"Yeah course it is," though he didn't sound too convinced, 

"Then why are you mopping round here?",

"Because Vic, I'm only gonna mess it up!"

"Robert you won't,"

"Yes I will Vic, I always do! It's always the same, every time I love someone I ruin it! I did it with Chrissie, I did it with Katie all them years ago. Both times I was in love, happy in our little bubble and then we move in, and it gets serious and I mess it up! I don't want to mess this one up Vic!", 

"And you won't Rob, just keep it in your trousers,"

"Blunt," she always was when it came to her brother, and if Robert was honest, it was the reason he was here. 

"Well isn't that the reason both of those relationships ended?", asked Victoria, though he knew it wasn't really up for debate. 

"Yes," he admitted begrudgingly, 

"Well then! Don't cheat on Aaron and you'll be fine,"

"I'm not gonna cheat, but I'll do something else. Look at how often I messed things up with Chrissie before she even found out about Aaron. The thought of hurting him again.. I can't bare it". 

The thought of hurting Aaron was more than Robert could bare. Aaron was everything, he couldn't live with himself if brought more pain into his life. 

"So what you gonna do eh? Push him away now, so you don't hurt him later? You don't think losing you at any stage would break his heart, 'cause it will Robbie,"

"Robbie? You haven't called me that since you were 8,", he couldn't help but smile fondly at her, and the little girl she used to be. 

He was hit with an overwhelming feeling of nostalgia looking at her. She just wasn't that little girl anymore, but she would always be his little sister. He would do anything for Victoria. He wanted to protect her with a fierceness that scared him. It was the same with Aaron, and if he admitted it, Liv as well. His little sister was the one constant light in his life. Since he had come back to the village she had loved him, cared for him and defended him when he didn't deserve it. He was extremely proud of who she had become. 

"Yeah I don't know where it came from," she laughed, "but I think it still fits,"

"I think it does," he smiled back at her. 

"And _Robbie_ , you won't mess this one up. You have everything now. Whatever reasons you had for pushing Aaron away before, and not coming out. Do not roll your eyes at me Robert Sugden! Whatever those reasons where they don't matter. All that matters is that you and Aaron are happy now, don't throw it away worrying about what might happen. You control your actions. And if you ever feel like your sinking, or you are going to something stupid, come and find me. I'll be here, moderately not judging and pushing you back where you belong."

"Thanks Vic," he started, "y'know you are the only sensible one in this family. Apart from Diane of course,"

"I know," she beamed proudly, 

"And I don't tell you enough, but I'm really proud of you,"

"Love you Rob,", Victoria beamed at him, 

"Love you Vic," he got up and gave her a cuddle, holding her tight in a way he didn't do often enough. 

"Now go! Tell him that you want to live with him, and that you are sorry for being a moron,"

He rolled his eyes at her fondly, giving her peck on the cheek and heading over to see his boyfriend. 

Idiots, thought Victoria, idiots the pair of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron has a little talk with Chas. And then sorts out the issue with Robert.

"Hey love," said Chas, as she entered the back room of the pub, "no Robert?"

"Eh no, no he's staying at Vics," replied Aaron, trying his hardest not to seem bothered by it. 

Truth is he was bothered by it. He was mortified that Robert had not only told him he had to think about moving in together but had then suggested that he spend the night at Victoria's. He didn't even try to make an excuse just "I'll see you tomorrow," and a quick kiss. 

"Been a while since he did that," said Chas, pulling Aaron out of his own thoughts again, 

"Yeah, yeah," he couldn't really focus on making conversation with his mother. Especially about this. 

"Aaron love," she said softly, "what's up?" 

"Oh it's nothing,"

"Really?", she didn't sound convinced, 

Sighing he said, "I asked him to move in with me, and Liv. 'Cause y'know after Charity walking in and it's always so crowded.."

She was worried about her son, always was, especially when it came to Robert. She couldn't however, keep away a short laugh when he threw his hands in the air and dropped his head to the table. So dramatic, she thought. 

"..but he said he had to think about it. Which means he doesn't _really_ want too. Even if he says yes, he didn't just want to live with me straight off,"

"Aaron," she put a comforting hand on his arm, which was wrapped around his head, which was still on the table, "he practically lives here,"

"Exactly!"

"But that's not the same, that's a huge step. It's not just living together. It finding somewhere, co-owning, being tied together. He just got divorced, he just came out, the police were just here. There is a lot going on,"

"So it's not just that he doesn't want me? Cause that's how it feels,"

"If he didn't want you he wouldn't still be here, not after everything,"

"Mom, do you think we can make it? Y'know make it work, in the long run?" He asked, and Chas couldn't help but see her little boy. He might be grumpy, and frequently push her away, but he still needed her, and this made Chas tremendously happy. 

"You want the truth?," he couldn't help raise his eyebrows at her in a 'well obviously' way, "I think you can. Robert is still here. He was there through everything with Gordon and he barely even flinched. I mean I know he had his moments, I spoke to Diane but he didn't let you see. You saw how hard it was for Cain, and he loves you. So if Robert can be there the way he was, then he must really love you. But that's just my opinion, you can wipe it if it's wrong,"

"No mum, it was great," he smiled at her, that was exactly what he needed to hear.

"Seriously?", he couldn't help laugh at how shocked she sounded. 

"What's this?", came Roberts voice from door. 

Aaron froze when he saw him, relieved that he was here but worried about what he might say. He couldn't help the feeling of rising panic that Robert might never want to live with him. 

"I got the question right," said Chas proudly,

"Really? You're gonna need to show how that's done,", he joked, making Chas laugh, even Aaron managed a smile. 

"I'll leave you too it," and she disappeared into the pub. 

"Hey you," said Robert, 

"Hey,"

"About earlier," they both spoke at the same time, 

"No you go first," said Robert, making Aaron smile. Always putting him first. 

"No you, please," 

"Fine," started Robert, throwing himself onto the couch, "I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have run off, I just panicked," 

"Rob," interrupted Aaron,

"No let me finish. The truth is I really want to live with you," Aaron beamed at him, so relieved that Robert wasn't leaving him, "You, me, Liv, that's all I want for our future. A house and family. But Aaron, I'll mess it up, no I will, I always do,"

"No rob you won't, we'll make it work,"

"I couldn't bare the thought of losing you, of hurting you. Even when I don't want to, I'm capable of it, we both know that,"

"Things are different now, we're not where we were back then. We both made mistakes. But we wiped the slate and we are starting over,"

"I couldn't bare if I hurt you again. What if I really muck it up this time,"

"You won't Robert!"

"And then say we do move in, get a mortgage, or a rental agreement, what happens if I go to prison? What happens to you and Liv and the house then?"

"You are **not** going to prison!"

"I might Aaron, that's a distinct possibility. I don't want us to get somewhere, a home, then have to leave it," his voice breaking a little. 

Aaron could see how upset he was, Robert wasn't one for crying, but he was close, Aaron could tell. He knew that Robert was scared, the police showing up again had really spooked him. So he did the only thing he could think off. He got up and gave him a hug. That was when Robert broke down. 

They sat on the couch for ages, Robert crying into Aaron's chest, Aaron just holding his boyfriend. Robert had done this so many times for him throughout the trial, it only felt right he was able to do it back. 

"I don't want to make a home, and have to leave it," spoke Robert quietly, once he had stopped crying, 

"I'll make you deal then," suggested Aaron, "we don't make any decisions now. But when this matter with the police is sorted, then we think about it?"

"Sounds perfect," smiled Robert, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend, "soo I wasn't planning on spending the night at Vics anymore?" 

"Really?", smirked Aaron, 

"Really,"

"We'll come on then, we need to finish off from this morning," exclaimed Aaron, grabbing Roberts hand and dragging him up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this one. I have fun writing it, though I'm not a 100% satisfied with it. Thank you everyone for all your feedback on all my stories. Should be updating 21/6/2016 soon! Mwah x

**Author's Note:**

> I'm assuming you have figured it out, but just incase, it's Liv's cousin on Sandra's side.


End file.
